


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by raudioactive



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raudioactive/pseuds/raudioactive
Summary: Sneak peek of the relationship inside room 104
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	1. Date?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to call this drabble collection so im using p!atd for title reference

Juza looked up from his assignment when Banri called his name, standing in the middle of the room with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“I’m taking you somewhere after I finish this class.”

Juza raised an eyebrow at that, watching as Banri fiddled with his phone. “Where and why?”

Banri finally stopped whatever he was doing with his phone and meet his eyes, mouth curled into a scowl. “To try a new cafe. And because I fucking want to.” He spat back the answer, clearly annoyed.

Juza shifted in his seat, reminding himself of his current financial situation. His bike needed a check up, and he was barely managed to scrape by with the money from his part-time job. He couldn’t afford to hang around wasting money at least until the end of the month. “I, uh, can’t. Need to save up to get my bike a service.”

Banri clicked his tongue at Juza’s answer, frustration visibly growing in his countenance. Juza noted how his foot tapped against the floor almost anxiously. “‘m paying for you.”

Juza almost missed the quiet mumble from Banri, before shaking his head with a frown. “Nah. ‘S no need. Just go with Tsumugi-san like usual.”

Banri huffed out a breath, groaning as rubbed his face with both hands. Juza watched questioningly at the exaggerated reaction.

To his surprise, Banri was flushing red when he lowered his hands from his face. “Get a goddamn clue, dumbass.” Banri hissed in anger, much to Juza’s increasingly confusion. “It’s called a fucking date.”

It was muttered so quietly, and Juza blinked twice to comprehend the words. He was staring for a good second at Banri’s embarrassed face, who was looking at anywhere but him.

“Uh,” Juza cleared his throat to be able to form an actual sentence, because Banri was acting adorable and his brain stopped working for awhile. “‘Kay. Text me when you’re done, I’mma pick you up.”

Banri grumbled something under his breath before hurriedly stomping out of the room. Juza didn’t even realize he was smiling, his assignment suddenly felt a lot lighter as he anticipated the evening to come.


	2. Wounds

With a fleeting thought, Juza realized he fell asleep while reading a japanese copy of Hamlet. Blinking the sleep away, Juza glanced at the clock on his desk, showing him it was 1 in the morning.

He heard faint rustling from behind him, and Juza turned around. It was Banri, hunching over a box of first aid kit they had in their room just in case.

Realization hit him, and Juza shot up from his chair, quickly approaching the hissing figure trying to dab alcohol to his bruising back, body twisting in front of the mirror with shaky legs.

“What happened to you?”

Banri slowly looked up, and his face was horrible. Blotched with red that would surely turned dark purple in the morning. Not to mention the spot of blood on the corner of his lips.

“Eh,” Banri had the audacity to look nonchalant, flinching when he shrugged his shoulders. “‘s nothing.”

Juza could feel anger rising to his throat at the reply. “The fuck you mean nothing? You look awful.”

A slow smirk creeped up to Banri’s face, painting a disturbing picture with his bloodied state. “Should’ve seen the other guys.”

Noting the plural in the sentence, Juza decided not to ask further. He grabbed the cotton pad from Banri’s hand, now standing close. “Take off your shirt.”

“You in the mood, Hyodo?”

Juza ignored the teasing, observing how Banri cursed with every move as he struggled to pull off his shirt. Juza gritted his teeth, growing even more furious by each second because ‘awful’ was an understatement. Banri’s body was even worse than his face.

“Oi Hyodo.”

It sounded so weak, and Juza stopped his watching gaze on Banri’s body.

“Catch me.“

There was no time to question the meaning of that, because Banri collapsed on him. Juza dropped the pads in his hand, catching Banri in his arms just in time. He was too afraid to speculate how much of a beating Banri took to cause the man to lose consciousness.

Juza debated to wake Sakyo up because he felt like Banri needed to go to the hospital, but he knew Banri wouldn’t like that. 

Deciding to ignore Banri’s tendencies to take everything by himself, Juza hefted the battered man in his arms, and walked to a room not too far from theirs, hoping Sakyo wasn’t asleep yet.

Banri could bitch to him later, but Juza wouldn’t let someone so precious to suffer alone. He would drag Banri, kicking and screaming, just so he knew Juza would be there to patch him up.


	3. Cuddle

For some reason Juza couldn’t quite point out, Taichi had been hanging out in his room for hours. He had taken one look inside the room after dinner was finished, and there was Taichi, seemingly deep in discussion with Banri.

So he decided to wait it out, enjoying the night breeze on the balcony alone until Kumon and Muku noticed him and joined him eventually.

Time became unnoticeable when he was with his brother and cousin, until Kumon yawned loudly. His phone showed it was near midnight, and told the both of them to go to their rooms.

Kumon had insisted that he wasn’t, in fact, sleepy, and stubbornly tried to stay with him, until Juza announced that he was going to sleep to make Kumon rest for the day.

But the moment he stepped inside his room, Taichi was still there, scribbling with papers, Banri sitting beside him.

Quietly looking over them, Juza recognized the papers as the script for the next play. Curious, he settled down, because it seemed like Taichi had been learning something from his roommate.

“Turn down the energy a bit, and try to look like you want to be anywhere but here.” Banri commented, eyes occasionally looking down at his phone. When he noticed Juza beside him, he immediately leaned into him.

The way he widened his stance was almost instinctively, making space for Banri to rest against his body. He watched as Taichi read a line, before groaning in frustration.

“Pretend Sakyo-san is nagging here.”

The advice sounded so like his roommate Juza actually chuckled at that, before holding it in because he didn’t want to disturb the redhead. 

Taichi repeated the same line, and Banri hummed in approval. Juza felt long locks tickling his chin as the owner snuggled even closer, and Juza moved to tuck Banri’s head against the side of his neck to give him clear view of the script.

“How about—” Taichi choked on his own words as he stared wide-eyed both at him and Banri.

Question hadn’t yet left his mouth before Taichi sputtered and jumped to his feet, face rivaling that of his own hair. “I—I’m sorry for intruding your private time!! Thank you for today, Ban-chan! I’ll come again tomorrow!”

The boy retreated with hurried steps, the door slammed shut almost too loudly behind him.

Juza looked down at his roommate questioningly, who, somehow, ended up practically sitting in his lap and sprawled out lazily like a clingy cat.

“The hell was that?” Banri mumbled, seemingly just as confused as he was.

Shaking his head, Juza replied, “No idea. Get off, I wanna sleep.”

“Fuck you.” 

Banri, as if to emphasize his rejection, slouched even further into his chest, head resting in a way that left Juza no choice but to raise his arm to prevent the brunet from falling.

Deciding it would be futile to argue, Juza reached for the forgotten script instead. Banri grumbled something under his breath, shuffling to grab Juza’s other hand and laid it on his waist.

Juza sighed in annoyance, but made no move to pull his hand nonetheless. Instead, his fingers played almost unconsciously, drawing lazy circles on the exposed skin as he read the script in silence, the only noise in the room being whatever song coming from Banri’s game.

(Poor Taichi was so embarrassed at seeing his troupe members being so intimate he had to leave immediately.)


	4. Fight

“Why are you so stubborn?!”

“Fuck you! It’s none of your fucking business!”

“It’s my fucking business if you’re gonna be an asshole like that!”

“Shut the fuck up! Stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong to!”

A heavy pause occurred as Juza took a moment to compose himself, because he didn’t want this to turn into a screaming contest nor a fist fight when almost all the dorm occupants were asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Juza managed to say in an even tone, “Let’s calm down and just tell me what the hell happened to you.”

“Fuck you, Hyodo.” Banri stared defiantly at him, fist clenching on the front of his shirt. His shoulders shook from the barely contained anger.

Being the grown up of the two was tiring, and Juza was nearing his limit from taking the bait Banri kept throwing at him. He was far from a saint, and Banri grated every nerve in his being when he was just trying to have a talk. 

“You’re being even more of a dick lately. Everyone is worried.” Juza tried to reason, hand clasped on the vice grip Banri had on him, a warning that said it wouldn’t be a good idea to push his buttons further. “I am worried.” He added softly.

Banri scoffed at him, lips twisted into a cruel sneer as he leaned closer, whispering in a mocking voice. “Oh really? Well, that’s fucking unfortunate, is it? I couldn’t fucking care—”

There were only two options to force Banri to stop talking, and Juza wasn’t about to let his effort from holding in go to waste. Therefore, instead of resorting to his fists, Juza closed the distance between them.

It was a mirror of their fights, teeth clashing in a dance not any less violent from their fists. Juza grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked in harshly, moving Banri to his liking. He pushed and pushed until there was a loud bump. Juza had practically slammed Banri against a wall with their mouths still attached.

The other returned the favor with the same vigor, refusing to back down from the challenge. His hands clawed at Juza’s shoulders, as if trying to tear the clothes away with sheer stubbornness.

Juza pulled back just enough to gain breath before diving back in, hand placed on Banri’s jaws tightly, almost painfully and ravaged the mouth that had spouted insults to him moments ago.

He released his hand after minutes passed, pulling away to stare at flushed face. Those half-lidded eyes remained fixed on him, as if daring him to do more. The body in front of him trembled, though Juza knew it was neither from previous anger nor shock.

“Fuck you.” Banri spat, despite his chest heaving rapidly and his legs threatened to give out any moment.

If Banri refused to talk like an adult, Juza just had to force an explanation out of him. An explanation that would surely come after cries of begging for mercy for whatever he was going to do.


End file.
